A New End
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: A morte de Tris Prior foi em vão. Sim, em vão. Afinal de contas, Tobias conseguiu convencer a Evelyn para que ela desistisse de liderar a cidade, conseguiu um trato para que Marcus fosse embora. Claro que de nada adiantaria se todos fossem apagados, mas as memórias das pessoas de Chicago valiam tal preço? A morte de uma divergente?
**Tobias.**

As suas palavras ainda soam em minha cabeça, como um tapa doloroso, mais doloroso do que qualquer surra que Marcus tenha me dado em toda a minha vida.

— O que disse? — pergunto, e sei que estou tremendo.

Sinto-me como aquela criança, que escolheu a Audácia para fugir de um pai agressivo e abusador. Sinto-me como aquela criança, sofrendo pela perda de sua mãe. Nesse momento, eu sinto como se eu a perdesse novamente.

— Eu não posso, Tobias — Evelyn fecha os olhos, lágrimas espreitando-se por seus cílios, e descendo pela sua bochecha — Eu já fui longe demais.

— Mas... — eu sei que minha oferta é fraca, mas nunca me passou pela cabeça a dor que seria se ela recusasse.

— Por favor, Tobias. Não torne as coisas mais difíceis para mim — ela implora, virando-se.

— Não me chame de Tobias — retruco, o peso de sua decisão caindo sobre meus ombros.

Ela encolhe-se, como se tivesse levado um soco. Não mais doloroso do que o que eu recebi, com certeza, já que não hesita em negar uma reconciliação entre nós dois. O poder tornou-se a coisa mais importante da vida dela, e pensar que criticava tanto a Marcus, por esse mesmo motivo.

— Sabe o que isso significa, não sabe? — eu pergunto, olhando fixamente para as costas dela, ainda esperando que ela mude de ideia.

— Faça o que tiver que ser feito — surpreendo-me com a sua falta de resistência.

Fico parado por alguns segundos, esperando que ela fuja, dando a oportunidade para que ela o faça, mas ela permanece onde está. Seus tremores são o único sinal de que ela ainda está ali, que é real.

Olho para cima, o tempo está acabando, e, apesar de ter certeza de que Tris e Caleb conseguirão, preciso me garantir.

Aproximo-me rapidamente dela, segurando o frasco com força em minhas mãos. Ela vira-se para mim, os olhos brilhantes, talvez imagine que sou incapaz de fazer isso, mas eu não sou fraco. Aprendi a ser forte, na Audácia. Esse momento é apenas uma confirmação de que Tris estava certa: eu nunca deveria ter confiado em Evelyn.

Forço o líquido pelo braço dela, com um pouco de esforço, já que ela parece lutar brevemente. No fim, ela cai para trás, de olhos fechados. Possivelmente, desmaiada. Por via das dúvidas, agacho-me, e verifico que ela continua respirando.

Levanto-me, jogando a seringa em um canto. Eu não precisava mais dela.

— Você deu mesmo o soro para ela? — Peter olha-me, incrédulo.

— Ela não aceitou os termos. Se quer perder a memória, melhor ficar por aqui. Isso se Caleb já não ativou o soro sobre o departamento — digo, sem olhar para ele.

— Não tenho nada a perder — ele dá de ombros — Ou eu volto com vocês, e me arrumam outro.

— Tanto faz — retruco — Só não atrapalhe, estamos com o tempo curto. E é melhor não arriscar.

A caminhada até o caminhão não demorou muito tempo, embora tenha sido bem silenciosa. Ao chegar lá, vejo uma nota presa no vidro da frente.

— O que é isso? — pergunta Peter.

— Um endereço — respondo, curto e grosso.

Ele não diz mais nada, e é melhor assim, não estou de humor para falar com ele. A preocupação por Tris cresce a cada passo que dou, para dentro da sede da Audácia, que é onde Hana e Zeke esconderam-se.

Em uma situação normal, estaria feliz por reencontrar ao meu amigo, mas as notícias não eram as melhores.

— Onde você estava? — Christina aproxima-se, irritada — Vocês sumiram!

— Isso não importa! — digo, indo para perto de Hana.

De repente, é como se as palavras escapassem de minha boca.

— Talvez seja melhor se for lhe contar pelo caminho — sugere Amar, olhando-me com compreensão.

— O que houve com o meu filho? — Hana pergunta, olhando fixamente para mim.

— Ele sofreu um acidente, está em coma... — eu digo — Eu sinto muito... Eu...

— Ele não vai acordar? — pergunta Hana, já que Zeke parece incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra.

— De acordo com os médicos, não — diz Christina, e agradeço silenciosamente a ela, por me ajudar a contar uma notícia tão ruim.

— Precisamos que você diga o que... — engulo em seco — Vai acontecer com ele.

— Ele não gostaria de viver assim — diz Hana, com uma expressão desolada.

Eu quero consolá-la, mas não há nada que eu possa dizer. Para começo de conversa, que Uriah esteja naquele estado é minha culpa. Se eu tivesse escutado a Tris, nada disso teria acontecido.

— Tem outra coisa que eu... — começo.

— Tobias, Christina está certa — interrompe Amar, olhando para mim — Precisamos ir. Confio em que Caleb vá conseguir, mas... É melhor irmos logo.

— Certo. Só deixe-nos arrumar nossas coisas — diz Hana — Precisamos de cinco minutos.

— Esperaremos — digo, levando aos outros para fora.

Amar parece nervoso, olhando para o seu relógio. Olha para o céu, como se espere que algo aconteça.

— Como saberemos que está acontecendo? — pergunta Christina.

— Essa é uma ótima pergunta — murmuro.

— Onde está Peter? — pergunta Amar, olhando ao redor.

Todos fazemos o mesmo, mas não o encontramos.

— Ele é irritante, mas precisamos encontrá-lo — diz Christina, afastando-se.

Seguro seu braço, antes que ela se afaste muito.

— Não! — digo, sabendo que esse é o desejo dele, e não há nada que possamos fazer para evitar — Não temos tempo para isso! Conseguiu dar a vacina para sua família?

— Sim, estão no edifício Hancock — ela responde, não conforme com a ideia de deixar a Peter, não importando o quão irritante é — E você? Conseguiu...?

— Não — murmuro, olhando para o outro lado.

Ela morde o lábio, nervosa com a revelação. Nos temos que fazer alguma coisa, assim que verificarmos que todos do departamento estão sem memória. Contudo, a solução me parece distante. Marcus estará no poder, assim que perceberem que Evelyn não se lembra de quem é. Nem Johanna será capaz de detê-lo.

— Pensamos nisso depois, sim? — digo, assim que vejo Hana e Zeke virem em nossa direção.

Desde que entramos na casa, Zeke está mudo, sem dizer uma palavra. Eu, provavelmente, também estaria assim, se fosse o meu irmão. Infelizmente, eu nunca saberei como é isso. Se bem que não seria tão "infelizmente", eu teria que suportar mais uma pessoa querida para mim apanhando de Marcus.

— Vamos! — diz Amar.

Assim que Christina entra no carro, fechando a porta, eu posso ver uma fumaça úmida descer pelo céu, como se fosse chuva, mas eu tenho uma boa ideia do que aquilo é, e não é chuva.

— Droga — Christina fala por todos nós.

Amar pisa fortemente no acelerador, sem se importar com qualquer outra coisa.

Afinal, não temos mais nada a perder.

 **Tris.**

Em todo aquele tempo, eu levei mais tiros do que poderia contar.

É claro, eu sei que poderia ter levado muito mais tiros do que realmente levei. Acho que "sorte" define isso bem.

Talvez foi o soro da morte, que me deixou mais fraca, ou faz tempo desde a última vez em que recebi um, pois a dor foi quase o suficiente para me fazer ceder.

"080712" a voz de Caleb repete, vez e outra, a numeração.

O tiro é na perna. Tenho certeza disso, no momento em que caio para a frente.

— Eu não queria fazer isso — diz David, com a arma ainda apontada para mim — Você não me deu escolha.

— Vejo o quanto gostava de minha mãe — digo, com a garganta seca — Já que é capaz de matar a filha dela.

— Não me entenda mal, Tris! — ele diz, inexpressivo — Eu sou o líder desse departamento, preciso fazer o que for necessário. Assim como você ia me sacrificar para que Nita não pudesse pegar os soros. Ao que parece, suas razões foram outras.

— Não importa as minhas razões. Eu a impedi! — retruco, desesperada para me levantar, meu tempo estava acabando.

"080712" a voz de Caleb diz, insistente.

— Não vê que estamos fazendo o melhor para Chicago? Ou você acha que existe outra solução para o que está acontecendo? — David continua dizendo, balançando a arma, exasperado — Evelyn e Marcus não desistirão! Não importa o que vocês estejam planejando.

— A questão é que vocês não pararam para pensar em outras soluções — digo, arrastando-me para trás, sob o olhar astuto dele.

— Por que tantas preocupações? Todos os seus amigos estão aqui! — diz — Se tivessem pedido, eu traria a família deles, mas estiveram preocupados demais em organizar uma rebelião.

Olho ao redor, ciente do olhar dele, mas tentando não importar-me. Um silêncio se instala, pronto para ser cortado, a qualquer instante, pelo uso de sua arma, caso eu me movesse mais um centímetro para perto do teclado.

— Sabe, a essa hora a sua cidade já deve ter sido reiniciada — ele comenta, casualmente — Não adianta mais lutar, Tris. Vamos fingir que nada disso aconteceu.

Eu não acredito no que ele diz. De forma alguma.

Sei que, assim que sairmos daqui, terei o mesmo destino que Tobias teve, quando meteu-se no plano de Nita.

A diferença é que eu esperava poder mudar as coisas, não que estivesse no meio de um plano fracassado.

Um barulho de tiro cortar o ar, e eu ofego, encolhendo-me, mas o tiro não vem da arma de David.

— Caleb! — exclamo, olhando assustada para ele.

Antes que ele responda, outro tiro é disparado.

— Não! — grito, levantando-me, sem me importar em levar um tiro, ou com a minha perna machucada.

Na camiseta branca de meu irmão, surge uma mancha vermelha, na área do peito.

— Tris — ele diz com a voz fraca.

— Não se esforce! — digo, pressionando os lábios com força, como se isso fosse impedir minhas lágrimas de saírem.

Olho para trás, e vejo que David caiu de sua cadeira de rodas. O tiro de Caleb foi tão certeiro quanto o tiro que recebeu.

— Eu não podia te deixar sozinha — ele murmura, e eu volto meu olhar para ele.

Eu quero dizer que isso não faz diferença, que ele já me deixou sozinha tantas vezes, mas sou incapaz. Posso não entender de medicina, mas sei que ele está em seu leito de morte, e meu lado da Abnegação me impede de magoá-lo, justo agora.

— Ainda mais depois de você prometer me perdoar — ele diz, engolindo em seco.

— Eu te perdoo — eu beijo a sua mão.

Apesar de tudo o que ele fez, eu ainda sinto meu mundo desmoronar com a sua morte. Ele dá um último sorriso, antes de suas feições congelarem.

— Diga "oi" para os nossos pais — murmuro, apesar de saber que ele não me ouvirá mais.

Afasto-me de seu corpo, tentando não me importar com essa visão.

Apoio-me em uma mesa, fazendo esforço para levantar-me, mas a dor física, apesar de mascarar a emocional, piorou.

— Vamos, Tris... Vamos — murmuro para mim mesma, mordendo o lábio de dor.

Posso sentir o sangue passar por minha língua, e isso me distrai tempo suficiente para ficar em pé. Apoio-me na parede, ainda zonza, e vou até o teclado.

No momento em que vou digitar a numeração, percebo que demorei tempo demais.

Ouço passos rápidos, e pego a minha arma, escondendo-a atrás de mim.

— Mas o que é isso? — ouço uma voz masculina exclamar, horrorizada.

"Acabou, Tris" penso, sentindo tudo desmoronar.

Eu não consegui.

Toda Chicago seria reiniciada.

— Socorro! — exclamo com a voz tremida.

Dois guardas aproximam-se de mim, apontando suas armas.

— Caleb... Ele queria apagar a memória de todos — gaguejo — David estava aqui, tentou impedi-lo, mas não conseguiu. Eu vim também para impedi-lo, mas... Já era tarde demais.

Sinto-me culpada por denegrir a imagem de meu irmão, enquanto estou "honrando" a David, mas não tenho escolha. Se descobrirem o que planejamos, não só eu serei presa, como também Matthew, Christina e Tobias.

Eles acreditam em mim. É claro, não têm câmeras de segurança, não têm testemunhas para provar o contrário.

O único que poderia me incriminar está morto.

Sou levada para a enfermaria. Depois que minha bala é retirada, eu decido caminhar até o quarto de Uriah. É difícil de acreditar que o meu amigo está nessa situação, que ele nunca vai acordar. Pego sua mão, depois de sentar-me, já que não aguento mais em pé.

— Tris! O que aconteceu? — Tobias entra.

Sem aguentar, eu começo a chorar.

— Caleb... Ele... — não consigo dizer, mas não é preciso, ele entende.

Quando Hana e Zeke entram, nós decidimos sair, e encontramos com Christina.

— O que aconteceu? — ela pergunta.

— Caleb me salvou — nesse momento, estou melhor para contar a verdade — Eu fui no lugar dele. David está morto, eu não consegui... Ele me baleou. Eu não consegui digitar o código.

Christina suspira, olhando irritada para a parede, e sinto como se esse olhar fosse dirigido a mim.

— O que faremos agora? — pergunta — Nada mudou por aqui.

— Vemos isso depois... Teremos que esperar uma nova oportunidade — diz Tobias, ainda abraçado a mim.

— Para quê? — digo, em um rompante — Acabou!

— Não, não acabou! — diz Christina, virando-se para mim — Eles podem ter reiniciado, mas foi para não destruir Chicago. Foi para que a sociedade de facções continuasse. Divergentes continuarão existindo, e, com certeza, ainda terão pessoas como Jeanine Matthews para tentar acabar com eles.

A porta do quarto ao lado abre-se, Hana está parada no batente, olhando-nos abismada.

— Ele acordou.

Ao ouvir essa frase, eu sinto que nem tudo está perdido.


End file.
